Child of the waste
by rennan
Summary: butch and ava lw find a hybrid child in the metro tunnels and adopt him follow them as they try and raise him. review please no pairing yet
1. Chapter 1

I dont own fallout in any way shape or form all rights go to betheseda

"Can we stop now"whined Butch as they walked through the metro tunnels. It was starting to get annoying not only that but it might attract attention to them. On the other hand resting was probably a good idea acording to her pip boy it was supposed to be getting dark not that she could tell all the way down heer.

she sighed in defeat before turning around to face Butch he was wearing his usual leather jacket and blue jeans a backpack strapped to his back full of all kinds of things mainly ammo and food his switch blade attached to his belt and a 10mm sub machine gun he had modifyed he named it 'Butches sling shot' what ever that was.

"Fine but we have to find a safe place to sleep"looking around she spotted an old trian an obstacle to some people but in her eyes it was a safe heavon to rest and sleep but to Butch it was a heap of metal with windows. quickly she grabbed her crowbar from the belt of her armored vault 101 jumpsiut. Walking over to the trashed train she aimed the crow bar carefully at the crease between the doors earning a few confused stares from Butch.

"say ava ,what are you doing " she didnt answer him instead she slammed the tool into the door way pushing on the bar she started to pry open the doors the metal groaned as the inside bent followed by a clink ava felt the door come loose and slide back with a smirk on her face she walked in screw keys my crow bar is the only key ill ever need.

"Hey ava why didnt you just crawl through a window?" Asked Butch as he walked in behind her the passenger kart was small and furnished with old benches. A few ads were here and there though faded and ilegabal "Becuase Butch I havn't gotten to use my crow bar in awhile and I felt like taering something up besides I dont want to get cut on the glass do you ?" "Um ...no" "So stop complaining and help set up camp and find something to prop the door shut".

Butch sighed ever since he left the vault he had followed Ava to learn the ropes of the waste land the first time Ava told butch to seal the door he just locked it that night he had to fight off six feral ghouls and one angry ava. ever since then he had sealed every room they rested in with the heavyist thing in the room "be shore to close the crack between the doors we dont want any radraoches geting in here and eating our food."

Just the mention of those things made him shudder. ava had been trying to teach him about the waste lands creatures starting from weakest to strongest she had just resintly told him about deathclaws. She said they were one of the touphest things out there strong enough to rival a super mutant it supposedly had foot long claws that it used to gut you alive with. She said if he ever encountered one to shoot it in the legs as much as possible to slow it down get a distance away and shoot it in the head till its dead.

Butch hopes he never had to fight one by the sounds of it it was worse than those mirelurk things. After barrakading the door with some heavy metal bars he started to pull out his blankets from his pack and took a seat on one of the benches. They had been down hear for a few hours all they had found was a few mole rats two radroaches and a bucket load of feral ghouls. He sighed and dropped his back pack on the floor it made a low thud. It was Avas turn to take watch so he lied down on the bench trew the blanket over him and fell into a deep sleep.

Ava was bored it was almost time to wake up butch and switch post. She couldnt wait to go to bed as she stared out the window she saw a little radroach scurrie about. she let her mind drift _'what would it be like to be a radroach ...it would probably suck. bieng at the bottom of the food chain the olny thing smaller than you is a rock'_.

Her thoughts were interupted by screaming her hand reached for her assult rifle slung across her back. She listened closely pressing her ear agianst the cool glass she could hear gun shots then another scream looking back out side she saw someone dart out of a tunnel.

She didnt get a good look at him but she could tell it was a kid. Five more figures ran out of the tunnel all clad in leather straps and spikes 'raiders' was the first thing that went through her head. She heard another scream come from the kid she couldnt let this go on any longer walking over to a broken window she aimed the assult rifle at the first raider aiming his pistol at the kid.

Her sight focosed timme seemed to stand still taking carfull aim she pulled the trigger three rounds burst from the barrel hitting the raiders head cuaseing it to explode in a shower of brains and blood splatering allover the other four Butch rolled off the bench hitting the floor with a thud raising his head he groaned "whats going on?" "raiders four left help me take them out."

He was up in a flash snatching up his gun he checked the clip and pushed it back in the gun and takeing aim at the group they were in a cirlce now trieing to find the shooter butch focosed on them and let loose along with Ava blasting them down in a shower of bullets by the time they emptied there clips the raiders were just a blood stain on the wall there was a short pause before Ava ran to the door kicking the bars down as fast as possible "Ava whats wrong there not going any were your acting like its the end of the world all over agian"

Ava didnt listen by the time he finished his sentence she was already out the door. An already confused butch was baffled when she passed the bodys not even bothering to scavenge ammo and ran for a pile of rubble. Squating down she peared at the kid huddled up into a corner shaking Butch ran up behind her. Gun ready for more attackers he glanced at at the kid then at Ava then back again.

He wore a hooded jacket and dirty torn pants his shoes looked worn out his hands were hidden his face was dirty with grime and dirt he was tan. His eyes were breath taking instead of round pupils they were slitted like a cats the color wasnt natural either they were amber and full of fear he just stared at them shaking. his eyes darting back and forth at butch and Ava.

Ava broke the silence "Its ok we wont hurt you we just want to help"said Ava in a smooth careing voice the fiant light of her pipboy shined in her saphire eyes her usually hardined face was now one of deep concern the boys mouth opened slightly reaveling sharp pointed teeth "Wh-who are y-you?" said the boy stutering "Im Ava and this is Butch whats your name are you hurt?" asked Ava.

"Its Rennan and I got shot in the leg." He lifted up his right leg revealing a small hole in his pants surrounded by blood she didnt waste any time. Pulling a stimpack out of her pocket and popping of the cap. She told him it would sting for a second he simply nodded pulling up his pants leg she saw he had strong legs his skin felt rough like leather.

The bullet had gone clean threw the back of his leg she stuck the needle in beside the wound his skin was surprizeingly thick she almost bent the needle the wound started to slowly heal it would be a few hours before it healed completly but he wouldnt be pain

"Alright stay off that leg and in a few hours youll be as good as new" She reasured him he had stopped shaking " Come on we need to get to safety before something else shows up " She offered her hand he just stared at it before he slowly raised his arm almost relucttaintley his hands came into view. Ava gasped Butch readied his gun rennan froze.

It was quiet for a very long time the boys hands were clawed with three inch black talons connected to thick figures. They glinted in the light of the pipboy. Rennans eyes were locked on Butch he started shaking agian, scared.

Ava glanced at Butch and saw why he was shaking. Butch had the machine gun trained onto Rennans head she glared at him Butch slowly lowered the gun. Scared more of Ava than Rennan she turned back to Rennan who had his hands pressed agianst his chest she spoke to him in a soothing voice "Rennan why do you have...claws?" He opened his mouth as if to say somthing then closed it again before answering.

"Ive always had them" He looked back at Butch with fear in his eyes "Dont worry, Butch wont hurt you, but if he does I will personaly make sure that he'll never have kids" she said that last part with such ferceness that Butch shuddered at the thought. Rennan stopped shaking "come on we need to get to camp its much safer there" he simpley nodded and stood up a long tail swung around his legs Ava and butch were once again speechless 'who is this kid and whats with the tail?'

well how was it good bad terrible its my first fallout fic review please


	2. Chapter 2

**First off Ava is the lone wanderer and thanks you guys for reviewing I really didn't expect any comments till I was a few chapters in **J** so thanks a bunch and I see your point about Ava and rennan ill be more descriptive now on with the story**

**As they headed back to the train Ava examined rennan his tail was very long and bony but still looked strong she could see several black spines sticking out of the back of his black hoody. He looked around fourteen or thirteen his claws were long and straight but very sharp. His brown hair was long, messy and covered in grime and dirt. There were several tears on his clothes indicating that he didn't have any thing else to wear.**

**Rennan was trying to get a good look at her to. She had long straight brown hair that reached to her shoulders. Her deep blue eyes scanned him over she was wearing her armored jump suit and had an assault rifle in her hands.**

**When reached train Ava led rennan in accidentally kicking several things in the process. Rennan it seemed didn't have any trouble seeing in the dark indicating that he has been down there a long time. Ava cleared a seat for rennan and her.**

**Once they got settled she started with the questions "so Rennan what exactly are you " he thought for a second before answering "I don't know " Ava thought for a minute before asking **

"**Where are your parents" "I don't have any I've been down hear for as long as I can remember" Ava sighed before asking "Where do you live?" He looked down before answering in a shy voice**

"**I don't have a home I just wander around down here looking for food" Ava hummed " you must be starving , butch get him something to eat " butch eyed him before grabbing his backpack he shuffled through it briefly before pulling out a bag of sugar bombs. He tossed them to rennan.**

**Rennan eyed them suspiciously before attempting to open the bag no such luck he kept trying until he got so frustrated he just ripped the bag open with his claws effortisley then began shoveling the sweet cereal into his mouth. **

**They just stared at him curiously trying to make since he was a mutant obviously but not like any Ava had seen though he did hold a certain resemblance to a death claw but he looked to human to be a death claw. Maybe he was irradiated at birth but then why does his appearance scream death claw. **

**As she thought this rennan finished the last of the cereal then just stared at them his slit eyes piercing through there eyes. They sat like this for a few minutes before Ava yawned breaking the silence "we should probably go to sleep butch its your turn to take watch" **

**rennan leaned against a wall before shifting around to get comfy and soon fell asleep Ava fell asleep soon after.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the bold in the last chapter I don't know why it did that so to show how sorry I am here's a new chapter ive also made a Christmas song parody about high school please read it disclaimer I do not own fallout in any way I do own rennan though ask permission if you want to use him. On with the story

Ava awoke to someone shaking her arm. She groaned not wanting to wake up yet but did so any way in the wasteland you couldn't afford to have that 'five more minutes'.

She grudgingly rose from her sleep shifting around on the bench to plant her feet on the floor she took in her surroundings. Rennan was asleep against the opposite wall from her.

He looked peaceful. She looked over to see who awoke her, butch, he looked slightly tired but ready to go "I'm ready to go but I don't know what to do about the kid."

He motioned to Rennan still asleep. She had given some thought to it they could either abandon him here or take him with them. The sooner of the two just gnawed at her.

Reminding her of karma her dad had told her about it and honestly she believed in it. Which left her with the other option that butch probably wouldn't like very much.

Judging from the way he looked at Rennan he probably didn't trust him but he'll get over it. He always does she cleared her throat getting butches attention.

"Well I think he should come with us" he stared at her blankly before answering with one simple word "no."

Ava glared at him before speaking "do we have to go over this again" butch shot back that glare before answering. "Ava you don't understand this isn't a pet. It could turn on us at any time who knows what it'll do besides I don't think simms will let it near megaton let alone stay there "

Ava smirked before started "No butch 'you' don't understand he's a child what kind of people would we be if we just left him hear besides you still owe me for saving you from that ant remember."

Butch shuddered recalling the incident were he was being dragged off by an ant without any weapons. Ava shot it in the head before it got a chance to take him down to the ants nest. Butch stared at her before muttering "fine."

Ava got up and stretched before going to wake up Rennan. She bent down to gently shake his shoulder he mumbled something in coherent before opening his amber eyes slowly.

He shifted and stretched letting out a yawn. His eyes half lidded he looked up to see Ava standing tiredly with a strange look in her eye.

Rennan stood up letting some bones pop back to place before asking "do you have any thing else to eat…if it's not too much trouble" his stomach gave a little growl.

"Sure I need to talk to you about something any way" replied Ava. Butch almost reluctantly searched threw the back pack and pulled out a medium sized leather bag that smelled like blood and meat.

Rennan immediately recognized the smell and swept his tail from side to side like a dog only not as fast. Butch not seeming to notice Rennans reaction to the smell set the bag down before pulling out a metal tray, a metal grate, and a small bag of charcoal.

As he was doing this Ava was thinking deeply. Rennan however went unnoticed by both of them as he snuck to the leather bag silently like a cat.

As he slowly reached for the bag he got his hand smacked by Butch he gave him a death glare before going back to the grill.

Rennan growled before returning to his spot near Ava she shook her head having seen the hybrid try his luck at the food and fail she hoped he wouldn't always be like that if decided to come with them this was going to be a long day

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter ? Forgot sorry any way I got a pocket computer so now I can write on the go cool huh! I've thought about what you've said she-wolf and I tried to draw a chibi Rennan but know success thank you all for the reviews. But you want stories don't you? All right any moment now ...

Rennan Ava and Butch sat down on the benches to eat their meal a grilled mole rat Rennan didn't seem to chew very much in fact he just tore off chunks small enough to swallow before gulping them down. Ava was finishing her food when Butch spoke up "Ava didn't you want to talk to Rennan about something ?" Ava turned to Butch confused before remembering what he meant then asked Rennan."Rennan I know this may seem strange but I've decided to ask you. Would you like to live with us?" Rennan almost choked on his food when he heard this. He just stared at her confused at what she just asked. His brows forrowed with thought before answering "Yes but why ?" Ava was going to answer but butch beat her to it. "Because we can't just leave you down here alone you'd probably die." Ava was impressed she didn't expect butch to care for the mutant. Rennan shifted around before ploping the last chunk of meat in his mouth. "When are we leaveing?" this time Ava answered "in a few minuites we have to repack the gear first are you sure you want to come with us?" Rennan gave a quick nod before getting up with Ava and Butch.

After they headed out of the train they headed down the tunnel with guns in hand. Except Rennan his bulky hand wouldn't fit in the trigger so he had his claws at the ready. They hadn't run into anything yet because they cleaned it out a few hours earlier but that was no reason to be off guard. Rennans highly developed ears picked up the grunting sound of a mole rat up ahead and decided to warn Ava. "Ava theres a mole rat up ahead." she looked at him before asking "Are you sure?" Rennan nodded "I can hear it." Ava didn't hear anything but stayed alert after a miniute of walking sure enough a mole rat came into veiw its large teeth tearing into a dead feral ghoul that Ava had killed the day before it was in between two generaters that were still going after 300 years with out maintanance there was a strange distortin of the air cuased by a near buy gas leak. It would be risky to fire a gun in here the muzzel flash might light them up like a rocket. Butch raised his gun

Unaware of the hidden danger. Ava managed to stop him buy putting her hand on the barrel and lowering it. She whispered " gas leak " to Butch to keep him from fireing a round the molerat perked its head up to sniff the air before turning to where the group was hiding. But instead of attacking it gave a strange growl. Ava confused by this heard a deep growl come from Rennan. The molerat sqeaked and ran off. Ava and Butch turned to Rennan with a surprised look on their faces molerat might not be tough but it took alot to scare them away. They continued to the surface going up a few flights of stares. Rennan spoke up while they were passing the ticket booth "Where are we going?" Ava answered him "To a town called megaton that was built around a atomic bomb but don't worry about the bomb I disabled it." Rennan was impressed but a little confused as to why anyone built a town around a active bomb but decided not to ask for fear of the answer being something stupid his tail swept back and forth as they neared the gates to the surface his heart started to race. he was going to leave his home for a better life he couldn't wait but at the same time he would miss this place. He spent his whole life down here. As they stept into the light Rennan paid his final respects to the abandond staiton. Before leaveing it and taking a new life.

Sorry it took so long but I've just been so busy latly so the pda should help with my books peace out


	5. Chapter 5

Ava was keeping an eye out for anything that might want to eat them. Once she deemed the coast clear they proceeded onward. Rennan saw nothing but rocks for about an hour before he spotted a lone molerat hunting for food he turned to warn Ava to see she was already aiming down the sights at her intended target. The animal didn't even have time to react for it was shot in the head.

Rennan couldn't believe how accurate she was. The raiders he encounters all suck at aiming or maybe they were aiming at the wall in which case they should get gold metals. Ava cut a few chunks of meat off it before heading off again. Nothing really happened after that as they neared the runes of a very old town they passed by a school that had collapsed at one side. Rennan an old sigh was still standing that said 'springvale elementary'. Rennan sniffed the air several smells came to mind like Brahmin, smoke and decomposing bodies lots of them this worried him greatly it was coming from the school he tried to tell Ava but something stopped him. Music, extremely familiar music a eye-bot floated by blaring out a tune. Something told him that robot was bad news for him his claws flexed as he crouched down and silently crawled toward cover behind a rock out of sight of the flying tinker toy. Ava tried to call him back asking what was wrong. He didn't answer instead he staid motionless by the time Ava reached him the eye-bot had passed in front of the rock he pounced claws first his powerful legs sprung him through the air like a spring. Ava watched as Rennan viscously torn the flying metal sphere to scrap metal in less than a few seconds. Ava was very confused the eye-bots were harmless unless attacked Butch on the other hand was mad he had actually planned to blow it up. The dang thing kept him up at night blaring out that song all night long he was going to catch it make a bundle of fire works he'd been saving from the vault. Then tape a fag mine to the front of it then strap the rockets to it and light so it ran into a wall. He had his fun ruined by lizard boy. Rennan on the other hand looked satisfied with his destructive fun. Ava just waved away thoughts about it maybe Rennan thought it was a threat just like every thing else in the wasteland. Rennan had forgotten about the smell of corpses and decay. Ava ushered them on telling them that megaton was just up the hill. Rennan felt so relieved that they finally made his new home was just over that hill.

Rennan was impressed he would have never thought this scrap pile in the middle of no where was a city it was huge. They even had a sniper and a protectron class robot with a western accent though the sniper almost shot him because he thought he was a threat when the gate opened though he forgot all about it they had a working jet engine that lifted two large planes of metal to reveal a second door that wasn't as amazing but when they all steeped inside his excitement raised. This place was huge! It looked so small out side it must hold over sixty people. Though what really caught his eye was the giant tool of death and destruction lying in he middle of the town. The atomic bomb the thing which the town was named after. A dark skin man spotted them he wore a dark long coat with a shiny star badge on it. Atop his head rested an old western cowboy hat on his back was an AK-47. He made his way up the stairs to meet with them. When he reached them his looked at Rennan for a minute before asking. "Who's the kid and why does he look like one of Morias experiments gone wrong again." Rennan was confused, who was Moria and who was this man insulting him. At least he thinks he's insulting him. Ava answered him. "Well Lucas this is Rennan we found him in one of the metro tunnels being attacked by raiders. As for his looks its probably from radiation. He needs a place to stay and I need to cash in on a few favors you owe me." Lucas turned back to Rennan before saying "fine as long as he doesn't cause any trouble he can stay. By the way I would try to keep Moria away from him if I were you she's felt extra happy today." This only served to confuse Rennan even more. He was about to ask Ava what he meant but never got the chance to. There was a small explosion on the right side of town. Ava was off like a rocket followed by Rennan then Butch they quickly reached a place called the crater side supply. Red smoke was pouring out of the windows Lucas arrived shortly after. Someone stumbled through the door of the supply shop she had her hair pulled in a pony tail she had grease all over her jump suit and hands. "wow that was amazing" said the red head. "had no idea Brahmin milk and ant nectar would react so violently. Maybe I could make a new smoke bomb!" Rennan guest by the perky attitude grease and explosion this was Moria. If it wasn't then it might have been safer in the tunnels. Moria looked up after dusting her self off and first noticed Rennan. She didn't move at all except for the smile slowly forming on her face. This was going to be a long day.

and in comes everyone's favorite loony Moria! Yay she my favorite character in the whole game because she's just awesome. :-) Finally done I added some more to the original chapter so it might Be a good thing it was deleted hmmm. Tell me what you think. Rennan out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Rennan With the author I've observed that I need a disclaimer pronto Rennan would you do the honors. Rennan wags his tail. Of course; the author of this book does not own anything if he did this game wouldn't be legal in several countries. Author frowns at Rennan. Alright smart mouth on with the story.

Oh my goodness Ava who's your friend" said moira thrilled as could be they had gone to Avas house a little shack on the side of the hill. Moira had insisted on following them so she could let her store air out. she talked about her new discoveries but all the while she kept her eyes on Rennan. Rennan didn't sense any intention for harm nor fear just utterly annoying happiness. She was interesting he'd give her that he's never met any one like her before and frankly he hoped he wouldn't again. But here they were in Avas house it wasn't what Rennan expected. He expected a small pre-war town and Avas house to be a bit bigger but he didn't care. It was still nice having a roof over your head and food to eat especially food but as he looked around he saw electronics of all sorts like batteries drills conductors an old out of commission computer cameras bits of power armor here and there even parts to a mister gutsy robot. He loved to tinker with electronics it was a hobby of sorts though he never had the proper tools and actually finding something that is in good enough condition to repair was a challenge in its self. But when he could find something he could restore it to working condition may he could fix a few things here for some caps. But that was for another time right now he had a crazy red head to deal with. Ava smiled contently while butch stored food in the fridge "I'm Rennan I used to live in the metro tunnels until Ava found me and took me in could you quit staring at me like that its kind of uncomfortable." Her smile just grew " Sorry I've just never seen anything like you before I've seen ghouls but they get boring to study after awhile. Were you born like that or did you mutate after?" Rennan couldn't believe he thought people would try to avoid him but this woman wouldn't leave him alone. "I think I was born like this. I don't remember who my parents are just that I've been living under ground for my whole life." Ava spoke up before Moira could ask another question." Well Moira I think your shop should be aired out by now so you should be going now." She answered in the happiest tone ever "ok" before she walked out the door though Ava caught her. " By the way if you see wadsworth tell him we have a guest so he doesn't go to battle mode like the time Butch showed up ok." "sure" was her only response before heading out. Rennan let out a sigh of relief. He wanted to see the rest of the house he only got to see the down stairs so far as he got up Ava told him to go ahead and check out the rest of the house the first floor had two sets of lockers a shelf that was lined with electronics and tools, a bobble head stand that had four or five collectable vault bobble head a work bench with a few tools on it and a kitchen with shelves of dishes a fridge and a sink as he climbed up sitars he saw a walk way platform at the top stood a nuka-cola machine a desk covered in chemical beakers and hot plates a med kit on the wall a small desk and two doors he opened the door closest to him the room was small it had a small cot on one side and a shelf on the other. The shelf had different armors on it ammo & grenades. He checked the other room it was much bigger with a filing cabinet, a desk with papers and pencils scattered on it and a bed. He decided not to rummage through the cabinet for fear that he would get in trouble. he headed back down stairs. He saw Ava helping Butch unpack as he walked to them he could hear Butch grumble something about fire works & robots weird. Ava noticed him and asked if he wanted to know any thing he was curious about the bobble heads but he really want to mess with the electronics. "yeah why do you have so much tech around here?" She thought for a minute before answering "I guess it just reminds me of the vault." Rennan was amazed he though that her jump suit was just salvaged from an abandoned vault but she was actually from one and she survived this long. He had over heard raiders talk about them. They usually said that vault dwellers were wimps who were pampered all there lives. Except the story of vault 77 but that was for another time. But before he could ask any more the front door opened to reveal a mister handy unit robot "good day madam I under stand we have a guest." said the robot in a English accent. The flying globe had three arms each some thing different attached to them one a buss saw another a clamp used as a hand the last a small flame-thrower. Rennans eyes lit up with wonder the closest to contact to a robot was when a mister gutsy came through the tunnels and Rennan mauled it to junk. Wadsworth focused on Rennan trying to analyze him "Hello sir I am Wadsworth. Madam Avas personal robotic assistant & butler. Is there anything you require sir." Rennan was so excited he read about so many things that these things do. And there was something he always wanted to try. "um yes tell me a joke please." Wadsworth registered what Rennan said before saying "Two cannibals were eating a clown when one said to the other ' does this taste funny to you?' " Rennan grinned and chuckled a bit before wadsworth said. "finally someone with a sense of humor. I have not heard someone laugh at one of my jokes in one hundred years its good to know that I'm still funny." wadsworth said this as proudly as possible. Ava rolled her eyes "wadsworth, Moira laughs at your jokes all the time." wadsworth turned to her before answering. " I am sorry to inform you madam but miss Moira has never heard a single one of my jokes. She simply laughs at my accent." Ava once again rolled her eyes and her head to put on emphasize. They were certainty had a strange family.

Finally done if your wondering why I posted this so soon its because I had to figure out how to upload the fifth chapter I wrote this one while I had technical difficulties. So comment and review tell me how to improve by the way I finished this chapter at a horse show on my PDA awesome. If you have any questions ask me in the review I check them frequntly and I well answer as best I can thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello I'm back again. Not much to say but I got a memory card for my pda and a black leather case hope you liked the other two chapters this one is filler BUT important filler so read to find out. Disclaimer I do not own fallout at all if I did it would probably have big foot in there some where.

It has been two days since Rennan came to megaton and he has already found something to keep himself occupied he had a real knack for electronics. He had fixed half the stuff in the house and was working on a camera Wright now this was proving difficult though as the lens was cracked badly he had looked all over town but found nothing. The only other thing was parts to a laser rifle or laser pistol. Only moira had those parts and he did not want to go see her. Crazy lady. He sighed in defeat beside he didn't have any caps to buy one with. He set the camera aside he was in Avas room at her desk right now she was walking around town getting some work done and selling some gadgets he was going to get some caps later. Maybe he could get wadsworth to by the part from Moira. Butch was still asleep in his room. Rennan stood up wearing his now armored hoody it had zippers on the front pocket so he didn't have to worry about stuff falling out of it some shin guards on his legs and upper arms fingerless gloves that used to have all the fingers metal plates covered his chest strapped together with duct tape leather and wonder glue on his forearms were thin leather straps his hood had no protection though he couldn't find any thing for it his tail swept back and forth as he headed down stairs to find something to do the tips of his claws were scratched from using them as screw drivers he looked around in the lockers just a few things a old pda a phone a gameboy and a few parts to a pipboy Ava had scavenged from a vault out in the waste suddenly he had an idea he grabbed the object and returned up stairs to Avas room. He started to assess what he had to work with the pipboy parts were dials some lights the band to hold it on your arm and the lock the phone speaker and receiver still worked along with the flash light built into it. They game boy had a few buttons and a good screen along with a battery slot he start to take every thing apart and put aside what he didn't need and put together what he kept.

It was an hour before he finished but the end result was worth it. With the parts he gathered he had constructed a functioning pipboy the gameboy screen with three buttons bellow it the direction dial was on the right side and flash light was taped to the side with wires running from it the speaker and receivers were hidden while the screen on the phone was on the left side of the main screen the battery compartment was on the side. RN was carved into the side he couldn't It to show Ava but first to see if it fits. He positioned it on top of his arm making shore his sleeve was pulled up he closed the clap and locked the band. The devise made a strange hissing sound before tightening around his arm. He felt warmth from the scanner analyzing his body. He gave a trihumpfic smirk he checked out some of the features. The pipboy was done scanning him and now showed his health and possible strength limit he clicked a button and it turned to a page that listed his supplies and equipment. The last page showed a blank map and a to do list witch at the time was blank. He cleared his throat and pressed record. The receiver buzzed to life. "My name is Rennan I need to find a part to use as a camera lens was tell wadsworth to by laser pistol at store." The pipboy beeped before showing what he said on the screen just as he had said it he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to show Ava. Ava was walking by the common house having just sold her last gizmo, a flash light. She heard the jingle of caps in her pockets. She was amazed at how well Rennan repaired these things. Not many people even knew what half that stuff was call let alone how to fix them. She yawned tired from walking around town all day it was getting late. She started heading home wondering if, no, what Rennan fixed at this rate she would probably have to go scrounge up some more tech, but it was late she'd worry about that later. It didn't take long to reach her house. As she walked inside she didn't see butch any where 'must still be asleep I need to take him to rivet city soon. Maybe I can pay a caravan to take him I've certainly got enough thanks to Rennan.' She thought this as she dug caps out of her pocket all having been flattend at some point. She noticed Rennan wasn't down stairs this didn't surprise her. She heard Wadsworth hover around up stairs. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to find Rennan tinkering with something on his wrist. He turned to her with a big smile plastered on his face. He held up a device that looked like a gameboy spliced with a pipboy. She raised her eyebrow, confused. "I made a pipboy out of some tech and spare parts, but I can't seem to get it off." Explained Rennan. She had told him the other day about her pipboy when he asked to tinker with it but she forgot to mentoin the part about its dna lock feature. Rennan must have found the spare parts she scavange from vault 97 and slapped it together. "Rennan" said Ava "you can't take it off it has a dna lock. In other words its melded to your arm." Rennan didn't like that. He could tell this thing on his arm was probably going to save his life but be uncomfertable to sleep with on his arm.

yay done again my update time and chapter length have increased greatly. Thank you pda. And thanks to she-wolf zulia for the reviews if you have any questions about the story be sure to ask and review. And yes I'm getting rid of Butch but he isn't cut out of this fic forever and there will be some action in the next chapter yay. I finaly can draw faces yes I'll try to up load some pics of rennan for you. see ya


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 yay not much to say sept for we get to see Rennan kill something. Ask if you have questions. Disclaimer: I do not own fallout in any way possible nor will I ever own it. It has been a few days sense Rennan made the pipboy and now he was very used to it. They had to go scavenging again sense they were running low on food. They packed lightly each had food ammo and a melee weapon for Butch his knife, Ava a sword, and Rennan his claws. Rennan couldn't use guns his claws wouldn't fit in the trigger guard so he only carried some food and two grenades. He hoped he woulnt run into any trouble. They were heading to some wrekage near the river where the super dupermart was. The walk wasn't long but it was long enough to run into trouble so they were on there guard at all times. But nothing could have prepared them for what happened next. A deathclaw was patroling its territory when it raised its head to sniff the air he just got a wiff of it but it was enough to make the gaint lizard mad. There was another deathclaw though the scent was mixed with human. he couldn't care less about the human smell humans were but a nuisacne to the deathclaw. It took of in a run trying to locate the source of the smell it was strong here at a old building with two big metal things on the back. He could smell humans strongly here he didn't care he would just gut them if the other deathclaw hadn't already. Ava Butch and Rennan had made it to the super duper mart only to find a small amount of raiders that were taking pot shots at the bus the three were using as cover. They had already took out two but they had stregth in numbers. Rennan poked his head out the side to count them a bullet hit the bus near Rennan causing him to hide again he had enough time to count them though. There were around seven, six with guns, with at base ball bat. Ava groaned as Rennan gave her the info. Then the raiders started shooting away from the bus it them oppisite direction one screamed then another and another Rennan was about to see what happened when the raider with the bat ran by him scream to run the wind shifted that's when Rennan caught a wiff of something new but strangely fimilar but he didn't like the smell it made him mad. Then it appaered the thing that the raider was running from a ten foot tall lizard with tan scales black curved horns a face like a demon and long black claws. Ava shook in fear, Butch gawked in terror, Rennan growled in anger. The monster looked at them before noticing there was no death claw. This confused him greatly the smell was coming from right here he looked at the growling human pup before noticing the pup had a tail and was branishing his claws and teeth in a aggresive position. He was the source of the smell. Rennan leaped going for the eyes catching the deathclaw by surprise though he had enough time to move out of they way but not before Rennan swiped a claw over its cat like eye. The deathclaw roared furious his eye hurt but he could still fight. Rennan pounced again arms out stretched to claw his opponet to death. The deathclaw swiped Rennan in the arm ready for him this time. Rennan screamed in pain. He was cut deeply in the upper left arm. The deathclaw took a swipe at him but Rennan jumped over the arm and swiped it down its arm. Rennan gave a feral growl. Ava was trying to think of a strategy when she had an idea. picked up a fist sized rock and through it at the deathclaw it hit it square on the back. The monster turned to go after her but Rennan took the opportunity to strike he jumped on the deathclaws back digging his claws into its thick skin. It roared fearcely reaching for Rennan he grabbed his hood slinging him off of him. He panted, at this rate he would die. The deathclaw turned and ran its legs moving a little slower than usual do to the fact that he was losing energy from blood loss Rennan snarled and let off a horrifing roar while clutching his wounded arm. Ava hurried over to patch him up. As she removed the armor she couldn't help but feel like they were being watched.

off in the distance an enclave eye bot watched the whole fight relaying it to raven rock, the enclave base. The researcher zoomed in and focused on Rennan. With a triumphic smurk he said. "we finally found you, D.H.4."

Ooo cliffhanger. See ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I'm back baby I'm here to right stories and eat burgers and I'm all out of burgers. Disclaimer I don't own fallout at all. Blah blah blah.

It has nearly been a week since the deathclaw incident and Rennans arm was healing quickly. Rennan had finally found a lense in the super duper mart along with a mini nuke but Ava wouldn't let him mess with it. He was a little mad at first but when she said he could be blown through the roof if it went off he stayed away from it. Yesterday they sent Butch with a caravan to rivet city. So now it was just him and Ava. both of which were out side posing for a picture that wadsworth was taking, of them out side of megaton the camera flashed for the fifth time that day so far they had a pic of wadsworth, one of a molerat which attacked them, and three of Rennan and Ava. Rennan listened to the peaceful silence of the wasteland. That thought was changed when he heard some thing in the distance. It sounded like something was chopping the air really fast over and over he looked in direction the noise was coming from a little black dot in the sky it seemed to be getting bigger or closer. the noise got louder and Ava turned to see what is was she cocked her head confused as to what it was. it was closer now it looked like a big metal bird. She reconised it from one of the books in the vualt it was called a vertibird it was a helicopter of sorts but who could fix a helicopter in was practicly above them now lowering to land people of megaton were out side now to see what it was as it landed six men in strange black power armor with weird bulbs and electricity surging over it they were equiped with plasma rifles. They got into position to attack and deffend Ava drew her assult rifle along with some residents of megaton a woman in a drillsargent uniform stepped out of the copter she had dirty blonde hair and a plasma pistol at her side. She said "local you have something of ours. The boy we want him now failure to comply will result in force or death." Ava scowled who were these people and why did they want Rennan? Ava step forward "who are you and why should we listen to you?" asked Ava. The woman cleared her throat before answering "we are the united states government if you don't listen to us we well be forced to use, other means." "Why do you what Rennan?" asked Ava afraid of the answer. "if you mean DH4 then that's mostly confidechel. what I can tell you is that he is property of the US government. Give him to us now." Ava lifted her gun ready to fire she shot first then someone in the crowd then every thing happened at once the crowd rushed in bullets and plasma flew. Ava lost Rennan in the crowd then it was over as soon as it began the helicopter took off and the fighting stopped several people were injured she looked around there was no sign of Rennan she panicked and started calling out his name no luck Rennan was gone. She turned to see lucas simms. The look on Avas face said it all. Lucas frowned " they got him didn't they." she could only nod shocked at what happened. Someone called out of the crowd "one of them soilders is still alive." Avas head snapped in that direction she stomped over there. sure enough one was still alive he had been shot in the stomach and had taken of his helmet his head was shaved his skin was very pale. He looked up at Ava in disgust she had the most furious feral look in her eyes. she grabbed the man by the collar of his armor in lifted him up surprizing a lot of people with her strengh. She asked one thing "Wear are they taking him?" she asked this with such anger a few in the crowd stepped back. "what makes you think I'll tell you?" he asked feeling cocky "we could strap you to the atom bomb inside or I could roast you with raidiatoin alive then feed you to raiders." Now it was his turn to look horrified. "your bluffing." Ava smiled in the most evil way possible.

Rennan awoke in a metal room. The only feature was the only feature was a small blue glowing door for some reason this place looked so fimallar. He decided to call out. "hello is there anybody there?" He listened carefully before hearing a very smooth and girlish voice answer with surprise. "what who's there where are you?" he felt relieved though scared. "my name is Rennan and I was hoping you could tell me where hear is." "come over to the door, the blue thing." he stood up feeling light headed but it cleared quickly. He strode over to the door. It was transparent to a point. He tried to touch it but it gave him a shock of electricity and he pulled back through the door he could see a hall way on the other side was another room much like his. In the door way stood a beatiful girl around his age with simaler qualiteys. She had shorter curved claws two you-gaiu ears sat atop her head. Her eyes didnt seem to have pupils and were very white. Her hair was straight and came down to her waist she had a single fang pokeing from her mouth pointing downward. He looked in awe berfore asking. "who are you?" she smirked noting his features. "the names Y.H.3 but you can call me Rika."

Done finaly like it Rika wasn't supposed to be in the original story but I had to put someone in there with Rennan. Believe it or not Rika was inspired by the song 'hey soul sister' while reading 'the tail of the wandering pair from vualt 101' check it out its a great fic. Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 not much to say. disclaimer I don't own fallout. I do own Rennan and Rika

Ava exited the crater side supply after doing unspeakable things to the enclave soldier. She had obtained the information. They were holding Rennan at at place called raven rock, an enclave base and research facility but she couldn't just go in there guns a blazon she needed a plan and help she turned on the radio of her pipboy to help her think. Three dog had just finished a song when he said. " aaawooooo three dog here your informer of all things radiated I've just gotten wind of something amazing you remember miss 101 right. Well she's adopted a kid. And not just a normal kid he's some kind of deathclaw human hybrid. Weird huh well my sources tell me he was just kidnapped by the enclave to who knows where so 101 if your listening I hope you find the kid ill keep you and all of the capitol updated on this story. Three dog out." the radio started playing something about the world on fire the little speech he had given gave her an idea.

Rennan stared at the being before him she stood straight wearing a blue jump suit that said Y.H.3 in bold yellow letters. she seemed to stare at him with curiosity before saying "D.H.4 huh, I've heard of you one of the original deathclaw projects. Only one to survive I think. Escaped long time ago." Rennan raised an eye brow confused. "what are you talking about I've never been here in my life and my names Rennan not D.H.4. What project what's going on were am I? " it was then that he realized he was wearing a jump suit similar to hers. "woe one at a time first off I'm talking about you. You've been genitally altered at birth with fev radiation and deathclaw DNA as to were you are your at a place called raven rock a research facility slash army base you should know this you were born here after all." Rennan was shocked this couldn't be were he was born he'd never been here in his life but then again he couldn't remember his parents or the first few years of his life. It added up and the proof was standing infront of him this wasn't possible. He needed to think. He heard gears turn at one end of the hall the sound of foot steps followed a women appeared holding two trays of food both full of meat. As she reached there doors two small holes appeared at the feet of the doors she slid the trays under both doors and left the doors Closed and the room began to smell of cooked meat he looked over to see Rika eating hers. 'maybe a little food will help me think' thought Rennan as he ate.

Ava had packed all of her food and what ever electronic might help she had a hunting rifle strapped to her back with ammo and caps lining her pocket a sword at her waist and to top it off a backpack and her armored jump suit if anything got between her and her goal it wouldn't last long. Her goal was to get to the citadel she knew that the brother hood and enclave were at war and she had information not to mention a mentally scarred enclave solider. She took the soldiers helmet as proof she headed out telling wadsworth to help out with any thing sims said. She started of towards the only hope she had left.

She had made it. And boy was it big. the Citadel was huge with its thick concrete walls and metal doors made Ava felt tiny and she knew it would be bigger on the inside two sentry bots stood guard keeping a gun trained on her incase she became a threat she walked over to the com link clearing her throat before pressing the button. she noticed it was much like the ones in the vault. The speaker crackled to life a masculine voice greeted her. "state your name and business hear." it sounded very uniform though a little bored. "My name is Ava and I need your help I can make it worth your while." she spoke clearly and loudly. The voice spoke again "what do you mean worth our while?" Ava grinned she had them now "I mean I have valuable information about the location of an enclave base and a captured enclave soldier. The voice didn't speak for a few seconds until he said "fine come in but once in we will relieve you of your weapons don't try anything or we will fire." he said in a strict, almost demanding voice. The gates creaked open slowly revealing a small training ground filled with privates and trainers most wearing power armor. Two armored men walked up to her with a duffel bag the let them search her. Once dearmed they escorted her inside they walked down a hall for a bit before reaching a large room with people walking around hastily typing on computers in the middle of it all stood the mother of all robots it was as tall as the room it self it was the shape of a humanoid the soldiers hurried her along and led her to another room. They walked quiet a ways before reaching a room there were large spot lights lighting the room a round counter was in the middle in the center was a man dressed in a purple robe who looks like he has seen better days. His aged face was scrunched in worry though he didn't seem to notice Ava. A guard spoke up announcing their arrival. "sir we have a local that claims to have information on the enclave." the man finally noticed them. "thank you, let me introduce my self I am the leader of the brother hood of steel [I can't remember his name] peace keepers of the waste, I understand you have valuable information about the enclave, is this true?" his voice was strong and firm. "yes that is correct but you have to help me with something." he didn't seem fazed much but that made since you can't get something for free. If there's one thing moriarty said that was true its that information is a commodity.

Done sorry for the wait my brother let my cousin borrow fallout 3 so I'm short on info if you see any thing wrong tell me and I'll fix it so yeah please review also I checked out she-wolfs page the backward rhyme is awesome check it out.


	11. Chapter 11

crap I just erased a chapter ****ing a. Pic of Rennan is up check it out on my profile. Story time. I don't own fallout at all. I do own rennan and rika though.

Rika had just finished telling Rennan about experiments the enclave perform one of which was to put random objects in the cells and record the reactions. Today that's what they were doing and the object of the day was a game-boy system with a Mario game pack. Rika threw it aside with a bored expression not knowing what it was and not really caring. Rennan on the other hand looked at it with interest as he twirled it around in his hands. It was purple with a screen and a few buttons. One on the bottom was a switch. He flipped it and the screen came to life a small sound coming from it. Rika turned to watch what Rennan was doing. Soon a song began playing and a man in red and blue. Rennan watched a title screen pop up reading, super Mario world 2. After a few minutes Rennan got the hang of playing it with his claws and was soon playing the game like a pro huddled up with his eyes glued to the screen. Rika picked up her game-boy and went through the same procedure as Rennan was soon enthralled in the game. The scientist watched as the two tried to beat the game they never really got a reaction from Rika before Rennan came. They watched as Rennan got frustrated sometimes but kept his temper down Rika though after a hour stood up and said so many curses a sailor would blush. She calmed down when Rennan told her how to beat the level though.

Elder Lyons listened to Avas story with interest. She made sure to leave out the location of the base. "so you want us to rescue Rennan in exchange for the information?" asked elder Lyons. Ava nodded. "that seems fair enough though we will need more troops to infiltrate the base. In the mean time make your self comfortable. Now will you release the location to the base?" Ava nodded and told them where raven rock was located.

The games had become a contest between Rennan and Rika to see who won the game first. The scientist watched with amusement as the two competed. They were both on the final boss 'stupid turtle dragon thing just die!' thought Rennan as he attempted to kill the stupid turtle dragon thing. Rika had similar thoughts. Rika jumped up head held high "yes I did it I win, in your face, I killed the turtle first!" Rennan looked at Rika "you only won because you found that extra life in level ten." he pouted. One of the scientist pressed to buttons and a gas filled the room with a hissing sound Rennan didn't have time to ask what happened for he fell unconcouis.

When he awoke he found that the game-boy was gone. His head hurt a bit and his mouth felt dry. He looked around he was in a large room with a dirt floor and rocks surrounding the area the ceiling was metal with bright lights a old car rest near him one wall was glass on the other side men in white lab coats jotted down notes on to clipboards. The wall behind him had a large blast door. He stood up confused. He heard gears start to turn behind him. He swung around to find the blast door opening revealing two sentry bots guns aimed to kill. One fired his rocket launcher at him he ducked just in time to avoid the flying explosive. He jumped behind the car and started to tear off the door it gave a creak then came loose from its hinges. He dug his claws in to the middle. The second started to fire his laser at the car. Rennan jumped out from behind it grabbed a rock and hurled it at the one that was firing the laser it hit it in the rocket launcher and became lodged in it. He held up the car door in front of him as the first bot fired his rocket launcher. The door was blown in half so he dropped it rushed the first one. The second still firing its laser. He jumped on to the bots back and torn off the panel to reveal its combat inhibitor chip. He dug his claws into the chip causing the bot to fire at the other. The second returned fire. Rennan jumped off its back as the two torn each other apart. The scientist jotted down as much as they could. Rennan prepared for another attack but, a familiar hissing sound filled the room along with the drowsiness then sleep.

Lyons had two guards escort Ava to the living quarters. It consisted of several bunkbeds and foot lockers Ava got one in the far corner. She stuffed what she had left of her provisions into a foot locker marked 202. She decided to take a look around the citadel. As she looked around in the rooms she spotted a lone plasma rifle sitting on a desk near some beakers. The hose and pipes gave it a crudely made look. The next room she looked in had guns hung on the walls and ammunition placed near it behind bars along with a woman in power armor. "are you Ava?" said the lady. She nodded. "Lyons told me to give you access to buy equipment here. We got guns ammo and armor. Ava smiled at this she needed a new gun hers was on the verge of falling apart.

Sorry for not updating as I said before rennans pic is finaly up on my profile check it out. I've not had a good week I won't go into detail but it feels like everyones out to get me. any quiestions critisizim comments? P.s. I put a story up for adoption called inferno so if any ones intrested check it out and put in a review to say you want to adopt it. Hista ala beasta baby.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 yay back for another round. Sorry about not updating I've had terrible wrighters block plus I had to move I'm just so stressed out. I finally got fallout 3 back from my cousin so, much more correct information that's a plus. Disclaimer I don't own fallout 3 in any way. Now where were we? Oh yes I believe we were right about

Ava left the supply room with a laser rifle strapped to her back. It was your standard laser rifle with a rectangular barrel and a metal stock with three holes, the strap though had pictures of skulls on it and had been stitched up several times with wire and yarn. She didn't mind the stitching. you use what you can get in the wasteland. She started looking around for someone that can teach her how to use power armor. After all she would have to be well prepared to save Rennan.

Rennan woke up with a confused look in his eye. 'Was that a dream?' thought rennan. He was back in his cell, the gameboy was gone, and in its place was a tray with a large chunk of cooked brahmin. "Hey Rennan you alright? I saw them carry you out of the cell after they filled your room with gas." asked Rika from across the hall. worry lining in her voice. 'so it wasn't a dream.' thought Rennan as he sat up crossing his legs. "I'm fine, all I remember is falling asleep then I was fighting two robots. After that I woke up hear." explained Rennan. Rika grumbled something sounding like 'stupid scientist' before saying "that was a combat experiment designed to test your abilities in close quarters combat, or cqc for short. And you didn't come out with a scratch, lucky you." she said that last part with a smirk. Rennan tried to think of something to ask his mind was buzzing with questions but he didn't know where to begin. Though he didn't have to. "what's the outside like is it as big as they say?" asked Rika breaking the silence. "well" Rennan started "its big that's for sure. There aren't any walls to hold up the sky but the land is dead, nothing for miles and everyone's trying to kill you. But it has its good points." at this Rikas ears perked up interested. "the sky is always clear at night and you can see all the stars. The full moon is one of the wastelands few beauties its difficult to describe. If you ever see it you'll understand." Rennan smiled. The night after he left the tunnels with Ava and Butch a full moon was shining bright. Rennan frowned at the thought of Ava. Would he ever see her again? Would he ever see the moon again? Rika saw Rennans sudden mood change. "Rennan what's wrong?" asked Rika worry lining her voice. Rennan shook his head. "I just miss someone outside she probably misses me to." his eyes filled with sadness. Rika decided to stop asking about this someone. She didn't like seeing Rennan sad it was strange. "so you said you didn't remember being hear before do you have any idea why?" Asked Rika trying to change the subject. Rennan face twisted into one of confusion before shaking his head no. He sighed once more.

Ava finally found the instructor and learned how to use power armor it was actually simpler than she thought it would be though she still needed some armor. She dialed in some notes into her pip-boy incase she forgot what function did what. So it was back to the armory with her. She thought about how Rennan could be holding up in the enclave base. The more she thought about it the more she realized she needed more troops to rescue him. The brotherhood had more scribes than soldiers, at least she think they did. Maybe she could get the regulators to help. Slavers were out of the question they don't need the encouragement. 'Wait a minute the outcast brotherhood maybe I could strike a deal with them they won't like working with the brotherhood but the temptation of a enclave base filled with high-tech gadgets and what not is to much.' thought Ava a smile forming on her face she was thinking of plans to build her army. This was going down in the history books. She turned at the door to the armory.

Rennan was in a room filled with gas and smoke he tried to run but couldn't escape the cloud he caught a glimpse of his hand it was much smaller than before he looked at the rest of him he was shorter than before as well he looked like a two year old he didn't know why. Though the smoke started to clear. Around him stood several scientist though he couldn't see there faces clearly. Their movements were blurred they looked like they were talking but he couldn't pick out what they were saying. He could only pick up one word "successful" the people started to reach for him.

Rennans eyes snapped open and he jolted into a sitting position. He was breathing heavily in a cold sweat he looked at his clawed hands, they were normal. He was back in his cell. 'It was just a dream. A very bad dream.' thought Rennan. He heard a groan across the hall. "Rennan are you alright?" asked rika tiredly a yawn followed. "yeah just a bad dream." answered rennan. "what was it about?" asked Rika still half asleep. Rennan told her everything he could remember. Rika listened intently. "that sounds more like a memory than a dream." said rika.

Sorry for not updating sorry sorry sorry. I've just been so busy what with the move and all but I got a devaintart account named rennan19 i'll post my drawings of rennan and other characters there. Already have two pics up and more to come ^_^. Stay tuned. And have a great day.


	13. update

hello to any one thats still following my story or has bothered to clean out there favorites list im updateing to tell you all that im rewriting this story and that the first chapter should be up soon im going to start it as a whole new story so it wont be on here.

if you want an explaination as to why it just stopped in the first place well my family got kicked out of our house and we went broke and the person we crashed with didnt have any internet connection. after that i just forgot about it. yeah so check out the new child of the waste.

and dont worry it wont have as many errors as this update.


End file.
